Halo: Fall of Hope
by fenwaydog21
Summary: Book 1 outta 3 4 comin soon!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

1500 Hours, Earth, February 9, 2552

_I think That's our boy,_ Dr.Hasley Thought to herself. _Subject 117, just as I pictured him…Blond hair, blue eyes, light skin. Yes…_, she said to herself. Subject 117 a.k.a Mitch was a bulky kid…obviously likes to win at stuff. It seemed him and some friends were playing King of the Hill. "Hey Mitch, Over Here", Dr.Hasley said. He came and I asked, "Wanna play a game of coin toss? I toss a coin and you call either heads or tails…if you call it correctly then you come with me and if you call it Wrong, you stay, so what'll it be?" "Heads!" He called. It landed on Heads. So, He followed me on board the pelican and we flew off. Later, we landed on HQ also known as Iroquis. Along with Mitch were some other kids like Will Sawyer, Nick Singleton, Connor Beeson, and Andy Balas. They looked frightened but Mitch Was not even scared looking. "Alright, can anyone tell me why were here?" Dr.Hasley asked. No one answered. Dr.Hasley explained why they were here. She also explained that they will not be seeing their parents ever again or their friends unless we took 'em also. They had a hard time during boot camp and Dr.Hasley said it was time for their sleeps and shots.

Page 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

0600 Hours, Cabins, February 10, 2552

Now the story will be told by Mitch. It was a hard night with everyone snoring so I decided to read my book with my light in my bunk bed. It is 5:58 A.M and I Heard someone come in. I asked, "Who are you?" They just signaled me a nod which was weird but, before I knew it, there were People dressed like doctors everywhere! They motioned us outta bed and into bluish-green room with cryro-chambers. They pushed us into 1 for each of us and brought a table with needles on it! I was sort of scared but not really, but boy, was I wrong! They had these needles that said stuff like "Muscle Enhancer" and "Bone Anti-Breaker" and the last one which was "Rapid Growth stage". I was hoping they weren't going to give us those but they sedated me first so I wasn't sure…then I fell asleep for a LONG time. When I woke up I looked at myself in a mirror and I looked like I was 16. I looked at my friends and they did too! They must've done it to them all. But something wasn't right...Connor was missing. I saw those weird doctors who looked like 10 year olds to me, and they were carrying a person "Let me see who that is!" I shouted with a little concern in my voice. They let me look and it was…CONNOR! He weakly said, "Mitch…if you survive…and get home…tell my mom and dad I will miss them." And with that, he passed away.

Page 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1500 Hours, Iroquis HQ, February 11, 2552

"So, have they been given their shots?" Captain Keyes asked. "Yes, they have but one of the SPARTANS didn't survive sadly…Subject 113. He lacked on the "Muscle Enhancer" because he was too muscular and it burst his muscle vessels. We'll have to tell his parents." Dr.Hasley whispered. I came out of the training room, panting, and full of tiredness and plunged into my rest cot. I was resting while I heard a corporal shout, "New passenger!" I looked to see who it was and it was my 6 year old brother, Josh! I asked Captain Keyes if they were going to give him the shots they did to me and my friends and he said "yes." So the next day I saw someone who looked like Josh but the age about 15 years old. _It _Is _Josh!_ I thought. He looked more muscular then he was before. "Master Chief… I mean Mitch. You are expected into Captain Keyes office immediately!" I heard Dr.Hasley say. I went into "Captain Keyes" room and he explained why I was in his room. It was because I was the one who had no struggle in the cryro-chambers and was to be tested in a suit from the mission MJLONIR. The suit was a greenish color with little black lines in between creases. I was to be tested in it?

Page 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1700 Hours, Boot Camp, February 11, 2552

When they put the suit on me I looked around and saw others being put in black armor with no helmet…and on it said "MARINE" so I guess they were going to be Marines. The suit was uncomfortable until they turned the power on it and it slowly compressed on my skin to form my exact outer shell sorta. I moved my hands as they told me to and it moved with lightning speed and I could run faster then anybody else I knew. _When I finish this I can go to school and show off during Recess and race everybody if I can keep the armor,_ I grinned. They also handed me 2 SMG's

Which are these to assault rifles also like a pistol. They pointed out that I had ammo but I knew that… I'm not THAT stupid. So, I tested out all the stuff I had to do and they finally let me go. They also put me and my friends on a mission to see if we were good enough to be real SPARTANS. The mission was to go into enemy bases which the enemy was the so called "Covenant" and bring back a prophet. Didn't seem too hard, but I was wrong…very deeply wrong. We boarded a Pelican and lifted off to enemy territory. There was a Covenant ship blocking the way so I yelled, "Brace yourselves!" I packed some grenades onto my belt and got a thruster pack. When we were close enough to the ship I discovered the ship had a shield! I ordered everyone to pack their weapon of choice and 4 grenades and a thruster pack.

Page 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2000 Hours, Enemy Ship, February 11, 2552

They did as they were told and followed me. We landed on the shield and we broke through using our strengths. We fell about a good 15 ft. before land and when we did we were face to face with an UGLY looking alien! I called it a Brute because it looked sorta well…Brutal. It held 2 plasma Rifles and 2 "Plasma" grenades at its waist. _Dang,_ I thought. I took out my 2 SMG's and went all bezerk on them along with Nick who had a snipe rifle and was on a top edge because he didn't fall. _Poor Mitch,_ Nick thought sneering. He jumped down and landed right beside me purposely making me fall. When _I get back to HQ he's_ _going to pay!_ The Brute sat there pondering what to do and what we are. I crept behind him while Andy occupied him and I slashed him in the back! He fell and collapsed on the floor leaving the door wide open. When we stepped in it was a purplish room with green doors and a blue outline. There were little aliens that had points on their backs and aliens with shields covering them all making weird noises. I threw a grenade down there and it scared the crap outta them! We all jumped down except Nick, of course. "What do I do?" asked Nick. "My gosh Nick! I think that now your 16 and not 10 anymore you'd know what to do!" I said with an anger tone in my voice._ He's in 5th grade? I thought by that he's in 3rd grade!_, I pondered.

Page 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2020 Hours, Control Room, February 11, 2552

I told Nick to just follow us and do as he was told, and of course, he didn't. He went his own little way and got himself shot in the leg and I laughed saying, "From now on, I think you should listen to me!" I told everyone to turn on their COM system and split up in teams of blue and red. I was blue-1 and Nick was blue-2. Andy was red-1, Will was red-2, and Josh was red-3. We split up in our teams and communicated through our COM systems. Blue team went through the main Control Room and Red team went through the tunnels to cut the power cord on my mark. "_NOW!"_ I shouted into the COM. They cut the cord and the power went off along with all the emergency lights and generators. _"Who did that?" _asked a Brute. _"Save me! I think it was those pesky humans," _a Grunt said. _Pesky, huh?_ I thought. I got so furious I just tossed a grenade in the room and with a loud BOOM, the place went up in flames. But, we were all safe because of the armor. But, that grenade was my mistake because now I couldn't use the COM system. The smoke was to dense for me to even get the tiniest signal! _Darn!_ I thought. I got outta the room with the smoke and well, what do you know? I was face to face with the prophet! "Just slowly come with me and no one will get harmed," I said calmly. "No, I shall never come with you!" It said.

Page 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2100 Hours, Prophecy room, Feb. 11, 2552

The prophet was in the mood of a HUGE beaten. I took a deep breath and heaved a punch at his face. He got knocked unconscious and I picked him up. I called for blue-2 and red team to meet at the area where we came in. I ran there as fast as my legs could carry me. Following me was a group of Brutes. As I was running from them a part of a song popped in my head…_"Only the strongest will survive!"_ Of course! I had to fight! I turned around, freshly replenished and put down the unconscious Prophet and grabbed my 2 SMG's. _Time to kill,_ I eagerly thought. As the Brutes approached I figured I was out numbered! "Blue-2 Red-1, Red-2, and Red-3! I need your help now!" I yelled into the COM system. In 10 Minutes, they were all here. Except, there was one mistake. Josh was missing! "Where's Josh!" I shouted with rage. "Sadly, He was in combat and, well, he died." Andy said. I was so furious I punched Nick 40 Feet into the air. "Sorry, I am not used to being so powerful and strong." I said. _You're going to pay for that!_ Nick thought menacingly. "No Problem, I know what you feel," said Nick snickering.

We all got together and wiped through the entire Brute's. I picked up the prophet and we called a pelican and left to HQ. That's when I was called to Captain Keyes office to give him the Prophet to examine, and then he threw him out. He also had something behind him that was the same green as my armor._ I wonder what that is…_

Page 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1200 hours, Iroquis, Feb. 12, 2552

Captain Keyes told me that the suit I was in was only a replica of the REAL MJLONIR suit. He showed me what the real one looked like and was exactly like my old one…only more complex or advanced. I tried it on and it did the exact thing as normal and I followed Keyes to a different training room which was black with a little blue beam of light coming from around a corner. He told me to go to that light and I ran faster then I could before. I got there and saw a blue square and two light beams around it. I stepped in as told and didn't move the slightest muscle. Those two beams were spinning around me and Keyes spoke to me through the COM system and said "This'll hurt a bit." I felt a shock and everything went white! I couldn't see a thing! Then, my vision came back to me and I saw something blinking red and blue going up through the corner of my helmet. It was a shield re-charger! I also had another new feature. A Radar on the top-left corner of my helmet. It showed yellow dots for good guys and red ones for bad. It was cool and all but, at the end I got a new title because I was the only one to survive through the Suit re-deemer. My new title was Master Chief. I was sent to my resting room which only had a bed now that I was a Real SPARTAN and resting was really the only thing I did…well…also shower and wash hands. I was on a new mission…

Page 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1400 hours, Docking Bay, Feb.12, 2552

"Whoa! How'd you get that suit Mitch?" Will asked. "Ahem…That's Master Chief to you Marine!" I roared. "Sorry. Just asking," he said. I punched him across the face and he flew to the wall. "Don't back talk me!" I said. _Dang, _Nick thought. "Just because you are the so called "Master Chief" doesn't mean you can go bossing us around," Nick shouted. Then, in a flash, I punched Nick right in the stomach, hurtling him towards the training arena. "You wanna fight?" Nick asked. "Sure, Bring it!" I shouted back. Andy said "Why do these two always have to fight?" "I don't know but, Go Mitch! Go Mitch Go Mitch!" Will yelled. I heaved a kick towards Nick and he blocked it with his hands. Then, he ran towards me with his hands in front and pushed me into the wall. "Oh no you didn't!" I said. He ran towards me again and I simply just stepped outta the way and he crashed head first into the wall badly busting his skull. He fell down unconscious and I felt his heartbeat, nothing. "I can't believe I did that!" I said painfully. Well, a Spartan's gotta do what a Spartan's gotta do. When I faced Andy and Will they just backed away from me. _I must've scared them. _They followed me wherever I went and never said anything. Captain Keyes told us that we were on a mission to go find a planet called Halo and it is shaped like a Halo…He said this would be the Mission of our lives…

Page 9


End file.
